Expect the unexpected
by nicole-borg
Summary: Lore is a girl that has just been betrayed by her boyfriend. She feels miserable and her best friend Gen invites a guy she met over the internet to come and live at their house so Lore could be happy again... description is bogus :/ The story is better :D
1. Chapter 1

Expect the unexpected

Part 1

Now from where could I escape from this 'date'. I swear I'll never let my mum fix me up for a blind date, ever again. She had arranged a date with a guy named Kevin. She told me that he was a really good looking, smart guy that could make me happy. To say the truth he was good looking, he had bright green eyes and chestnut brown hair. I'm a sucker for green eyes.

But the disaster started as he came over to my side to introduce himself. He had a bad smell as if he hadn't washed for a week. The bad smell made my eyes water. Then to make things worse he started to talk about physics and theorems and other stuff I didn't care about that much. I was more into music. He just didn't stop talking, he didn't even give me a chance to say a single word.

So I decided to go to the bathroom and try to find a window from where I could escape. When I entered in the ladies room I saw a huge window and I literally jumped out of it and ran all the way back home. I opened the door and saw Georgia sitting in front of the computer, chatting as always.

Since we were both nineteen we had moved out of our homes and rented a flat in London.

"Running in heels, not a good thing," I said to her.

"Why where you running in heels?" she asked me still staring at that computer screen.

"I escaped from my date," I said flatly.

"Why was he ugly?" she said.

"No to tell you the truth he was really good looking, but he smelled as if he hadn't washed for a week and he didn't stop blabbering for a second. He talked on and on about physics and stuff I don't give a damn about," I said.

She started laughing and a miracle happened she stood up from in front of the computer and sat on the sofa. She patted the empty space next to her, indicating me to go sit next to her. I did so and when I sat she started talking, "So you can see that lately I've been spending a lot of time on the computer chatting. I've been chatting to a guy, named Louis Tomlinson, in your name…" she said.

"You did what?" I screamed.

"Now calm down, you have been so lonely and sad ever since you and Nick broke up, I want you to be happy again. Besides Louis is a really amazing guy, he likes poetry and he likes girls who eat carrots," she said.

"I hate poetry and I don't eat carrots," I said flatly.

"Well, that's what I told him so go search some information on poetry and go eat some carrots," she said.

"Well he's got green eyes," she said, "and I have another surprise, he's coming to live here for a whole week."

"What?" I shrieked, "How could you do this?"

"He's coming tomorrow, you'll thank me when he comes, you'll see."

"I so hate you right now!" I said to her. I didn't mean it though.

"That's the spirit Lore," she said laughing.

I stormed to my room and slammed the door shut. How could I meet a person who I didn't have a clue about. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this. We have to wait and see.

**Hey guys this is part 1 of my new fanfic :) Hope you like. Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, he's going to be here in half an hour," I heard Georgia shout. Then I heard my bedroom door open, "If you don't get up I'm going to throw a bucket of cold water on you…Three…two…"  
>"I'm up, I'm up," I said as I jumped off the bed.<p>

"Good, now get ready before he comes," she said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"You're not my mother," I said.

"No I'm not, but I'm your best friend and I want the best for you and believe me Louis is such a great guy. You're going to love him, you'll see," she said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

I decided to do as she says. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was the one who could mend my broken heart.

I took a quick shower and wrapped a bath towel around me to choose some clothes to wear. I started rummaging through my clothes. I wanted to wear something thing that was perfect. I wore black skinny jeans and a blue t- shirt with pink flowers on it. Since it was winter I grabbed my black cardigan and wore it on the T-Shirt.

I arranged my hair and put on some light make-up. At that moment the bell rang. I looked out of my bedroom window and saw him standing behind the door. He looked up at the window and I pulled my head inside. I ran to the front door where I found, Georgia waiting for me.

"Now a quick tip before, you open the door," she said, "he came to spend a week here to get to know you as a friend."

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yes seriously, now open the door before he leaves," she said.

I opened the door and I saw him. He was perfect! He has green eyes and light brown hair he was tall and he had a smile that could melt an iceberg.

I slammed the door shut in his face and turned to Georgia, "How the hell am I supposed to talk to him? He's just…Oh my God!"

"Talk to him like you normally talk to people," she said, "Now open the fricken door!"

I opened the door again and found him looking rather confused, "I thought you didn't like me," he said, "you know cause you slammed the door in my face."

"I'm sorry about that," I said, "I'm Lore."

"Hi Lore," he said, "and I'm Louis. It's so nice to meet you at last."

"Hi I'm Georgia but everybody calls me Gen."

"Nice to meet you Gen," Louis said.

I was standing there staring at him not knowing what to say. He looked at me and I just stared.

He coughed to break the silence that had taken over the room and I came back to my senses.

"Here, let me take you to the guest bedroom," I said. I started walking to the guest bedroom with Louis walking behind me. I opened the door and showed him inside.

"Wow, this is quite a nice house you have here," Louis said.

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

"Is your friend okay with me being here?" he asked.

"Oh believe me, she doesn't mind, it's not as if we're going to keep her awake at night or…Never mind," I said quickly before I could say anything stupid.

"O-okay," he said with a weirded out expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous. Can we start over?" I asked.

The expression his face turned into a smile and he re-introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson,"

I shook his hand, "and I'm Lore."

I let go of his hand, "So I'll leave you to settle down."

I left the room and found Gen waiting outside. She whispered, "it's not as if we are going to keep her awake at night," imitating my voice. I pushed her lightly as my face turned bright red.

"You got your chance, don't blow it," she said.

**So this is chapter two :) Read and review :) Hope you all enjoy the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to go to work," I said to Gen, "You don't mind if I leave you alone with Louis?"

"Don't worry," she said, "don't be too late though."

"I'm going to work I can't leave early," I said.

"Oh for god's sake, you work in your mum's flower shop and yes you can leave early," she said.

"Alright, I'll go say bye to Louis," I said.

I hated how she was acting all bossy lately but she was doing it for my best. I've been a mess ever since Nick abused me and although I forgave him he betrayed me by sleeping with a whole bunch of other girls while we were together.

I knocked on his door, "Come in," he said.

I opened the door and found him hanging his clothes in the closet. "Oh hi Lore," he said.

"I just came to say goodbye, because I have to go to work," I said.

"Oh, ok. You work in your mum's flower shop right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Go, I don't want you to be late for work," he said smiling, then he came over and gave me a hug.

I smiled at him, "What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"I just thought you might want a hug before work," he said grinning.

"Aaaw, thanks," I said as I giggled, "See you soon then."

I left the house and drove to my mum's shop. Malaikha and Harry where already at the shop. They were great friends of mine especially Harry, he was like my brother.

"Hey Lore," Malaikha said.

"Hey Mally," I said.

"Lore is here?" I heard Harry ask as he came out of the shop's front door.

"Yes, I'm here," I said. Harry ran to me and crushed me into a bear hug.

"What's up with you?" I asked smiling at him.

"I don't know," he said, "I just wanted to give you a hug."

I went inside the shop, "How did your date with Kevin go?" mum asked.

"Well he was really good looking but man was he's disgusting! He smelled and he is smart too but I didn't understand a freaken word he said!" I said to her.

"What did you do?" she asked me curiously.

"I stood him up. I told him I was going to the bathroom and escaped," I said.

Harry and Malaikha started laughing.

"Oh sure, laugh you guys! You should have been there!" I said to Malaikha.

"I don't need a boyfriend, cause I already have one," she said.

"That reminds me, how did your date with Zayn go?" I asked.

"Man I hate this girly chit chat, so I'll go continue with my work…Are you going to miss me?" he asked me.

"No…" I said joking.

"Hurtful," he said.

I pulled out my tongue at him and he turned away laughing.

"So how did it go?" I asked her.

"You won't believe it! He took me for dinner in a fancy restaurant. Then he kissed me under the moonlight and then it started raining we got all wet and…oh it was so romantic," she said.

"Zayn is so sweet," I said, "Guess what Gen did to me?"

"She brought a guy to live with you for a week?" she asked me.

"How did you know," I asked her.

"She told me," she replied.

"Does Harry know too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she said.

"and mum?"

"Yeah she knows too, and she was so glad to you are getting a chance. She was worried at first because you didn't know exactly who he was."

"Nice so everyone knew except me!" I exclaimed.

I started work so that I could go back to getting to know Louis if I finish early.

**So here's chapter 3 I hope you're all enjoying this story. Please review and tell me what you think about the story and maybe ways to make it better :) Thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're already leaving?" Harry asked me as I started my car.

"Yeah, there's a guy named Louis waiting for me at home, which you didn't tell me about!" I said angrily, "I thought we didn't have any secrets."  
>"We don't have secrets, but Gen told me not to say anything and I can't break a promise either," he said defensively, "Now go to your Louis."<p>

He had a sad disappointed look on his face, "What going on?" I asked him worriedly.

"It's just the fact that you can't read between the lines," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, go," he said.

"Look, I'm going to take Louis to the karaoke special bar, come," I said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Please," I said as I made my best puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay," he said as a cheeky smile took over his face.

I drove off and arrived home. As I was going to open the front door I hear Gen and Louis laughing. The sound came from the kitchen I knelt down and walked slowly to the kitchen window. I peeked from its corner and saw that Louis and Gen where talking and laughing. Although I really liked Louis, I knew that he was not made for me. Seeing him with Gen made me see that they were supposed to be together.

I walked back to the front door slowly and opened the door, "Is it you Lore?" I heard Gen say.

"No, it's the ghost of Christmas past," I said sarcastically.

I went into the kitchen and found Louis eating baby carrots and Gen drinking some tea.

"So it's true, you like carrots," I said.

"I love them," he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you like to go out tonight? I was thinking maybe going out to a bar it's called karaoke special," I said.

"Yeah, I'd love too. I love music," he said.

"So do we," Gen said.

"You come too," I said to Gen, "Harry's coming too."

"Who's Harry? You never mentioned him before," Louis said to me.

"He's like my best friend," I said.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to meet him then," Louis said smiling.

I moved out of the room and Louis came after me. He spun me around and put his hand to my face, "I want to say something," he said.

My heart started beating fast, "yes?"

"You are beautiful," he said. His face started getting closer and closer to mine, I stopped him, "We said that we would meet and stay friends for this week."

He had a disappointed look on his face, "yeah you're right," he said.

I kissed his cheek and went to my room. I searched through the wardrobe for something to wear that night. I settled on a purple flowered dress that went down to my knees and a black ballerina shoes.

I heard a knock on the door, "Can I come in?" Gen asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Why the hell didn't you kiss him?" she asked me angrily.

"Because, it's not me he's in love with," I said, "he's in love with you."

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because he thinks he's in love with me. He thinks that I was the one talking to him. He's in love with the person he chatted with not with me," I said, "I'm sorry Gen but I have to tell him."

"No don't," she said, "What if he doesn't take it well?" she asked me.

"It doesn't matter how he takes it, the only thing that matters is that he knows the truth," I said.

"Please just give him a chance. If by two days' time you're still feeling this way we'll tell him," she said.

"Alright," I said, "Now go get ready so we could go out."

"Okay," she said with a big smile on her face. She gave me a hug, "You'll find Mr. Right. I'm sure you will."

"I know I will," I said smiling at her.

**:) Thanks for reading pls reviews would be much appreciated :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been such a long time since I last came here," I said to Louis as we went in the karaoke special bar. A man was singing on stage, well not actually singing. He was mumbling the words according to the music.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Gen asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Oh sing, I'd love to hear you," Louis said.

I smiled. I looked around to see if Harry had arrived. I saw him sitting at a table, he was looking at me smiling, "There's Harry," I said waving at him.

We went and sat at the table Harry was sitting at.

"Hey lore," he said as he gave me a hug, "Gen how are you?"

"I'm great," Gen said.

"and you must be Louis," Harry said as he shook Louis' hand.

"Yes, and you're Harry," Louis said.

"mhm," Harry said.

"I'll go get us some drinks," I said, "what would you like?"

"I'll take a beer," Harry said.

"Me too," Louis said soon afterwards.

"I'll take a coke," Gen said.

I moved over to the bar and ordered the drinks getting myself a bottle of coke.

"Hello beautiful," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned found and found Nick looking at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"Now that's not the way to talk to a person," he said, "I just want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," I said.

"Please, let's get back together," he said, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I smiled as I plotted a scheme to shame him in front of all these people. I put my mouth near his ear and whispered, "Listen to the song. It shows all my deep feelings for you," I said putting my best flirting face on.

I took the drinks and put them on the table and started my way to the stage, "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to sing," I said.

I got on stage went over to the dj and told him the name of the song, Since you've been gone by Kelly Clarkson.

I took the microphone in my hand and went on the centre of the stage, "Well recently I broke up with my ex-boyfriend Nick who's sitting at the bar right there," I said pointing at him, "He cheated on me, and that's the reason why we broke up. Well now he wants to get back with me and all I have to say is, listen to this song…"

The music started to play and I sang these words which I meant from the bottom of my heart, "Here's the thing we started off friends, It was cool but it was all pretend, Yeah yeah, Since you been gone, You dedicated you took the time, Wasn't long till I called you mine, Yeah Yeah, Since you been gone, And all you'd ever hear me say, Is how I pictured me with you, That's all you'd ever hear me say, But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you, Now I get, What I want, Since you been gone, How can I put it? you put me on, I even fell for that stupid love song, Yeah yeah, Since you been gone, How come I never hear you say, I just wanna be with you, I guess you never felt that way, But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so moving on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you, Now I get, I get what I want, Since you been gone<br>You had your chance you blew it, Out of sight, out of mind, Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
>Again and again and again and again, Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so moving on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you (thanks to you), Now I get, I get what I want  
>I can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you (thanks to you)<br>Now I get (I get), You should know (you should know), That I get, I get what I want, Since you been gone, Since you been gone, Since you been gone."

A roar of applauds followed after I stopped singing and I looked over where Nick was sitting, he had left. I grinned to myself, "Go Lore," I heard Louis shout.

"Now that was amazing," Harry said.

**Pls pls review :) I'd love to know what you guys think about the story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I went off stage and sat back with Gen, Louis and Harry.

"Your voice is just wow," Louis said, "You know I sing as well, I love music."  
>I turned to Gen, "Where did you find him?" I said aloud. Then I suddenly realised that Louis had heard me, "I mean where did <em>I<em> find him, because, _I_ chatted with _you_ duh."

I laughed uncomfortably as I scratched the back of my head. Louis looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, faking a smile.

"Why don't you go sing Louis?" Gen said, "we'd love to hear you sing."

"Yeah," I said, "I sang, now it's your turn."

His face had turned red and then he said, "ok, I'll give it a shot."

He went on stage and sang one of my favourite songs, Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I was in tears by the end of the song but I noticed I tiny detail, throughout the song his eyes where fixed on Georgia. I smiled because I knew that he was in love with her. I was happy for her although my heart was breaking because I had yet lost another chance to fall in love. I could always accept Nick's offer…No!

I'm going to find a way to make them see that they are in love with each other and stop hiding behind those masks, and I had the perfect plan.

Louis finished the song and a roar of applauds was followed soon afterwards, "Louis, Louis, Louis," Gen and I screamed.

When he came back to the table he asked me, "So did you like it?"

"Yes," I replied smiling at him, "you where amazing." 

I woke up the next morning ready to go back to work. I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. Louis was already sitting in the kitchen and Gen was beside him. They were eating pancakes, "I've made some pancakes for you, they're in the oven," Gen said.

"Oh how wonderful," I said smiling.

I opened the oven and took out the two pancakes that were waiting for me to eat them. I went to the table and sat next to Gen.

"Are you working today?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk and maybe talk a bit. We haven't done much talking yesterday, and I want to get to know the real you," he said.

"You could skip a day off work," Gen said.

"You know I can't skip a day off work especially today. How about you come to work with me," I said to Louis, "or get ready maybe you want to go around and then Gen could drive you there."  
>I turned to Gen hoping she wouldn't mind.<p>

"Yeah I have to visit my mum, she lives two roads up from the shop. I could drop you off there, and then go to my mum's," she said to Louis.

His face brightened, "Okay, then Gen will drop me off there," he said grinning.

"Then, I'll see you there," I said, "U really have to go, or else I'd be late."

I grabbed the car keys and drove to work. I parked the car and went in the shop. I had planned this all out in my head. When I saw Harry I ran to him, "Harry, I need your help," I said.

"Yeah sure," he said, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it is. You heard Louis sing yesterday didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. He looked confused and curious.

"Throughout the whole song he didn't take his eyes off Gen. He's not in love with me, he's in love with Gen. I want him to see that and I need your help to do it," I said.

"What kind of help?" Harry asked me suspicious.

I grinned, "well today he's coming here and I when he comes I want you to kiss me, so that when he opens the door he'll see us kissing and then let me take it from there."

Harry looked at me his mouth open, "You're evil," he said.

"I'm not evil!" I exclaimed, "I know true love when I see it."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him taken aback by his comment.

"Never mind," he said.

"So are you going to help me or what?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, " I'll help you."

I jumped with joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Malaikha came in carrying two boxes of plant fertilisers, "Gen just dropped off this dead gorgeous guy down the road," she said.

"Oh my god, he's here!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed Harry's hand and went in front of the counter. I put Harry's hands on my waist and put my hands around his neck. I looked in his eyes and he seemed as if he was enjoying this.

"Should I do it?" Harry asked me.

"What are you two doing?" Malaikha asked me stupefied.

"I'll tell you later just don't say anything please," I told her.

"Okay, I'm going outside again," she said leaving with a confused look on her face. I looked at the door and saw Louis crossing the road.

"Now," I said.

At that moment Harry's lips crushed mine. I didn't think that kissing Harry would feel so good. I had always thought that we couldn't be more than just friends. The kiss felt like fireworks had erupted and I started to feel hot. Out lips moved in synchronisation. I didn't want to move away. Then I heard someone cough and that brought me back to my senses.

I looked at Louis that was standing there crushed," Louis," I said acting as if I was sorry, "I'm sorry but…"

"Don't worry," he said, "I brought you this."

He handed me a box of chocolates and turned to leave, "Louis, please. Don't get mad at me. We don't choose who we fall in love with."

"Yeah, I know and don't worry, I'm not mad at you," he smiled reassuringly and left the shop.

**Hey guys another chapter is up :) Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm worried," I said to Harry.

"You should've thought of that before," Harry said.

I looked at him with an angry expression. He smirked and left me alone. I grabbed my car keys and took my bag and left leaving a note on the counter for my mum.

I speeded the car and drove home. I parked the car in the drive way and rushed out of the car. It was time that Louis knew the truth. I was sorry that I had to break my promise to Gen but I had to do it.

I rushed inside and saw Louis coming out of the guest room carrying his suitcase, "No Louis, please don't leave."

"Give me a good reason why I should stay?" Louis asked me with a hurt look on his face.

"Because you need to meet the person who you chatted with," I said to him with a shaky but determined voice.

"What are you talking about?" he said confused.

At that moment Gen came inside, "Good you're home, because we need to clear something out," I told her.

"What are you two on about?" he asked us.

"I'm not who you think I am," I said to him.

"Then who are you? And what does she have to do with it?" he asked me getting angry, "No," he said his eyes wide and an unbelievably angry look on his face, "Don't tell me that you weren't the one chatting with me," he said.

"No, I wasn't the one chatting to you," I said, "Gen was the one chatting to you and she's the one you're in love with and I know that she's in love with you too."  
>Gen had tears streaming down her eyes and I was crying too.<p>

"I need a minute to sink all of this in," Louis said.

I went over to him to him to give him a hug but he moved away. He went in the kitchen. I pulled Gen to the kitchen and put her in front of Louis. She looked up at Louis and he looked at her.

"I knew it all along," Louis said, "when I talked to you I felt something was right."  
>I smiled, "I knew it from the first time you were here," I said to Louis, "when I came back from work you two were laughing like mad and looking happy. I knew that you guys are meant to be."<br>"But what about you?" Gen said.

"What about me, I didn't get a chance in love this time," I said, "there will be a next time. Don't worry."  
>I went out of the kitchen closing the door behind me. I peeked through the key hole and saw Louis hug Gen then he stroked her face, "it's nice to finally meet you Gen," he said grinning.<p>

Then he kissed her, she looked over at the key hole. She knew me too well, she knew I was eaves dropping on her.

Well, there goes another chance for me to feel loved again. When I kissed Harry before it felt so good, it felt like it was the right thing to do, but I was scared. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if by being more than friends we could lose what we have as friends?

Then I heard the doorbell ring…

**Thanks again for reading :) Reviews would be much appreciated :) **


	8. Chapter 8

I went to open the front door and saw Harry waiting there, "We need to talk," he said looking at me with a worried look on his face. I let him inside and took him up to my room. I sat on the bed but Harry started pacing from one side of the room to the other.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked him worriedly. I had never seen him so worried and so fragile looking, ever.

He looked at me with a longing in his eyes, "I need to tell you something, but I'm scared to say it," Harry said.

"Just say it," I said, "Don't worry, please just say it."

He came in front of me and pulled my hand so that I could stand up, "I don't know how to say this," he said biting his lower lip.

"What? Just say what you came to say, you're killing me!" I said.

"You know, you and I are best friends," he said.

"Yes, we're the best of friends," I said smiling at him.

"I don't want this anymore," he said.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked him with a wobbly voice.

"Oh no, don't cry. I want the best in, best friend to turn to boy, as in boyfriend," he said and then he took a deep breath, "There I said it, finally!"

He put his finger on my chin and lifted my head in level with his, "What do you say?"

"I…I…Yes," I said my heart skipping a beat.

He lifted me up and spun me around, "I've been in love with you, for oh god knows for how long. When Gen told me about Louis I was crushed."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked him.

"Because I thought you didn't feel the same way," he said shyly.

"I've been denying the fact that I feel the same way," I said to him looking down at the floor.

"Why?" he asked me.

"You and I have something special, I was scared that if I say the truth I'll lose you, in some way or another," I said flatly.

"Well now we don't have to deny our love anymore," he said.

"I have a wish," I said.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Kiss me," I said looking straight in his eyes. He leaned closer and closer to me. I could feel his quick breathing on my lips and then his lips met mine. We melted into a passionate and romantic kiss that I had never had before. Everything felt so right. I felt as if Harry had mended my broken heart.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door. Harry and I had been lying on the bed holding each other, talking and kissing for the past hour, "Come in," I said.

Then someone I've never expected to see came in, "Elien," I screamed as I jumped off the bed to pull her in for a hug.

"Wow Lore you're getting old," she said.

"Nice way to greet your big sister," I said.

She laughed and then she looked behind me, "So you two are together now?" she said grinning.

"Yes," I said and smiled at Harry.

I saw that she was carrying a suitcase behind here, "What's with the suitcase?" I asked her curiously.

"Mum was going to tell you but you left work so suddenly this morning. They have won tickets to go abroad for three weeks and she told me to come stay here with you," Elie said.

"Oh, sure, I guess we could arrange something," I said.

She grinned and hugged me, "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

We prepared to go to the karaoke special bar again that night and this time we were all together. Malaikha came with Zayn and she brought her friend Gaby with her. Gaby had green eyes and chestnut brown long hair, Louis and Gen, Gen's brother, Liam, came too, and Harry and I. Harry had brought on of his friends Niall, he was Irish and he had a really cute accent.

Gaby and Niall seemed to hit on really well because they didn't stop laughing and talking. Liam couldn't take his eyes of Eline. I think that in these three weeks that she's staying with me she would be falling in love.

Malaikha and Zayn were so cute. They were inseparable always hugging and kissing.

"Let's sing a song," Harry whispered in my ear.

I had never sung with Harry before, most importantly I never knew that Harry sang and I've known him for nearly my whole life.

"You sing?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, "another thing we have in common."

He grabbed my hand and we went on stage, we chose the song 'Crazier' by Taylor swift. The best part of it was when we sang the chorus together, it felt so intense and it was us speaking the truth about how much we loved each other, "you lift my feet of the ground, you spin me around you make me crazier crazier. I feel like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier crazier crazier…"

**Hey guys please tell me what you think about the story :) It would be awesome to get feedback :) Thanks xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on my bedroom door woke me up the next morning, "Come in," I said with a sleepy voice.

The door opened and Louis came in, "Good morning Lore," he said.

"Good morning Lou," I said, "What's up?"

"We are going to a picnic this morning, Harry and I have planned everything out," he said.

"What about work? Mum won't be there to take over the shop," I said.

"A day off work wouldn't be such a bad thing," he said.

"I don't know," I said. I didn't want to disappoint mum.

"Well maybe you'll listen from him," he said and at that moment Harry came in. I jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"Please hun, let's go, we need some time out," he said. Then he looked at me with his puppy face.

I giggled, "Okay," I said, "but I'll call mum and tell her."

"Yeah you do that," he said.

I remembered that Elien was here to but she wasn't sleeping on a blow up mattress, "Where's Elien?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen, with Gen," Louis said as he went to the door, "Come on get ready, so we could go."

Harry started to make my bed," Oh Harry you don't need to make the bed," I said to him. He was so sweet. I was really happy about the fact that we had taken out friendship to the next level.

"Don't worry," he said, "you go get ready."

I ran into the bathroom and washed my teeth and my face. I then chose a pair of skinny jeans and a T-Shirt that had the word Love written in the middle. It was really cute, mostly because Harry had given it to me for my last birthday. I wore a purple zip up hoody on it and went out in my bedroom. I quickly called mum to tell her that I wasn't going to open the shop. Harry had left. She told me that I could have these three weeks off since she wasn't going to be home. I applied my make up and went to the kitchen where I found Harry, Louis, Gen and Elien eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of cake and ate quickly.

"We prepared everything," Harry said, "let's go we're meeting everyone there."

Harry and Louis both grabbed bags and we left Louis and Gen took Gen's car and Harry, Elien and I took my car. Gen had to pick up Liam from his mum's house.

Harry turned to look at Elien that was sitting at the backseat, "Liam seems to like you," he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

I looked at Elien from the rear view mirror to see her reaction to this. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She always did that when anyone talked to her about a boy. I laughed, "Shut up," she said looking at me. I laughed even more and Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on," Harry said to her, "you should be happy that a boy likes you especially Liam. He's great guy."

"Well I don't like him," she said but I didn't believe her.

"I don't believe you," I said to her, "if you don't like him you wouldn't have turned red."

"Believe what you want," she said, "but I like him as a friend not more."

"That's what I used to say about Harry," I said.

"and now look at us," Harry said as he kissed my cheek.

"Stop acting all loved up and keep your eyes on the road," she said, "and I don't want Liam to be my boyfriend."

"God, you're so stubborn!" I said.

"That's because I'm your sister," she said.

"Girls, stop fighting," Harry said.

"We're here," I said. I parked the car and we went into the forest. We always came here when we had a picnic because it was really quiet, well until we arrive.

Malaikha, Zayn and Gaby were there and we were soon followed by Louis, Liam and Gen. We put some blankets on the grass and we all sat on them.

"Let's play spin the bottle," Liam said out of the blue.

"Yeah," Niall said, "I have to ask someone a question." At that moment he looked at Gaby. She giggled and looked down at the floor.

We took one of the bottles that Harry had prepared in the bag and started to play. The first spin: Liam had to ask Elien. I smiled and looked at Harry, "This should be fun," I whispered to him.

"Truth or dare?" Liam asked Elien.

"Dare," she said. I rolled my eyes. Liam looked disappointed but suddenly his face brightened, "Okay, give a kiss on the cheek to the guy you like," he said.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Yeah," Liam said with a cheeky smile on his face. Elien got up and came over to Harry and kissed his cheek.

Instantly sadness flushed Liams' face, "I wasn't expecting that," he said.

"And neither was I," I said looking at Elien. I knew what she was doing. She liked Liam but she didn't want to show it to anyone, not even me. She's always like that!

The next spin: Niall had to ask Gaby. He grinned, "Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she said.

"Okay, let's do the same question Liam asked again," he said. Gaby stood up and went over to Niall but instead of kissing him on his cheek she kissed him fully on the lips. Everyone cheered and clapped. Harry and Louis started whistling.

Next spin: Malaikha had to ask Zayn, "Ask babe, Truth."  
>"What do you like about me?" she asked him<p>

"Your long brown hair, your beautiful and enchanting light brown eyes, the way you talk, the fact that your loud, talkative and fun to be around…and you're a great kisser," he said winking at her.

"So are you," she said giggling.

Next spin: Gen had to ask a question to Elien, "What do you want truth or dare?"

"Truth," Elien said.

"Right," Gen looked at me, "What should I ask her?"

"I have just the right question," I said. I whispered the question in Gen's ear.

"Why do you keep denying the fact that you like Liam?" Gen asked Elien.

Elien looked at me, "I hate you," she said.

"Thanks," I said grinning.

"Because…because…"

"Because?" Liam asked her. He was waiting eagerly for her answer.

"Because, I like you," she said as she looked at him, "but I'm scared."

"Of what? I don't bite you know," he said.

"I don't know why," she said, "but I do like you."

She turned red again and we all laughed. Liam changed his place in the circle and sat next to Elien, "I like you too," he said to her, " a lot."

"We have to give them the surprise," Harry said suddenly.

"What surprise," I said curiously.

"We have…

**What do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated :) Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

"We have bought you plane tickets to Malta,"" Harry said as he took out 10 plane tickets.

"What?" I screamed with excitement.

"We're going for a week in Malta," he said. I instantly stood up and hugged him.

Everyone was so happy.

"When are we leaving?" Malaikha asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Zayn said winking at her.

"Oh my God," Elien said, "I can't wait!"

We continued with our game of spin the bottle. I had to ask Malaikha this time, "Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," she said, "you know everything about me so…"

"Mmmm…I have the perfect dare," I said with a cheeky grin on my face, "Three minutes in heaven, with Zayn, in front of everyone."

"Not in front of everyone," she said turning red.

"Why are you scared?" Zayn asked her as he turned her face to look at him.

I looked at my watch, "Three, two, one."

At that moment Zayn and Malaikha melted into a kiss that left every girl there staring happily at them. All the boys started to whistle, "we should do that," Harry whispered in my ear.

I smile, "definitely but not now," I said.

I looked at the watch again and three minutes had passed, "you can stop," I said, but they didn't seem to hear me. I coughed but they continued kissing, "Guys," I said.

"Let me handle this," Niall said. He got up and started tickling Zayn, "Stop it," Zayn said roaring with laughter, "I told you I could handle this," Niall said laughing.

The picnic was fun and the time flew by. At around five in the evening we decided to leave.

I dropped Harry at his house and then headed to my house, "So you like Liam. I knew it," I said with a satisfaction of being right.

"Yes I like him," she said, "you know why I never ever talk to either you or mum about boys?"

"No, I always wondered why you never did so," I said.

"because you always make fun of me, every single guy I liked and told you about him you always did crazy stuff when you saw him coming up the road, wither shout his name or make weird kissy faces," she said, "they always thought that I was some kind of a freak."

"Oh," I said, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to do those things. I mean I didn't know that you were hurting."

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm happy that Liam likes me."

"He's a really great person," I said, "I hope you two go far."

"You and Harry seem pretty great together. I never thought you two would date," she said.

"Yeah, I always thought that I'll be either forever alone or end up with an ugly guy that didn't love me at all, and instead I fell in love with my best friend," I said sighing.

"I kind of knew that Harry liked you," she said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked her suddenly.

"Because he never told me himself," she said.

I parked the car in front in the drive way. Gen had already arrived because her car was parked right across the road. I opened the front door and we went inside. I heard laughter coming from upstairs. I signalled Elien to keep quiet. We both followed the sound that was coming from Gen's bedroom. I looked through the keyhole. Gen and Louis where running around the room after each other as if they were playing catch. Then Louis caught Gen and lifted her. He put her on the bed and they started kissing. I started to laugh forgetting about keeping quiet, "Lore, " I heard Gen say. Louis jumped off the bed and opened the door. I turned to Elien and signalled her to run but Louis caught us, "Freeze, intruder alert," he said with a grin on his face.

"Eavesdropper," Gen said.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same if I was with Harry," I said to her.

"You're right," she said grinning.

"Come on Elien," I said, "let's go and start choosing the clothes we're taking with us to Malta."  
>"Yeah go, and don't come back," Louis said with a mocking tone in his voice.<p>

That guy was so funny, Elien and I couldn't help but laugh.

**Another chapters up :) Please guys it doesn't take long to put on a review it means a lot just to see that people are liking the story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up sweetie," I heard Harry say as he shook me lightly, "we're in Malta."  
>I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face so close to mine, "I can't believe I fell asleep on a two hour flight."<p>

"You didn't sleep last night," Harry said.

"I know," I replied.

We went off the plane and followed the crowd of people to go get our luggage.

"Liam," Niall said, "Could you play the song we were practising last week on my guitar?"

"Yeah sure," Liam said.

"You brought your guitar with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I never leave a country without taking my baby with me," he said stroking his guitar.

Everyone laughed. Liam took Niall's guitar out of its case and started playing All about you by Bruno Mars.

Niall came in front of Gaby and started singing to the tune, "I know girl , when you look at me  
>you don't know how i feel, cause I'm usually so nonchalant, my feelings I conceal, but I want you to know, oh, I want you to know, I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while, but I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile, can't wait no more, oh, I can't wait no more, oooh.<br>girl, to tell you the truth, It's always been you, I'm all about you, oh, girl, no one can do me the way you do, It's always been you, I'm all about you  
>maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind, cause a girl like you will come around like. once in a million times, so what do I do?, tell me what do I do<br>and the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe, so for you baby I'll change my ways I'll  
>wear my heart on my sleeve, got nothin' to lose, I've got nothin' to lose<br>oh, girl, to tell you the truth, It's always been you, I'm all about you, oh, girl, no one can do me the way you do, It's always been you, I'm all about you  
>girl when you smile, not a place I'd rather be, just stay for a while, then you'll see you should be right here with me, cause I love everything you do, that's why I have to take this time baby to tell ya<br>oh, and now you know, and now you know, girl, to tell you the truth, It's always been you, I'm all about you, oh, girl, no one can do me the way you do, It's always been you, I'm all about you  
>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm all about you."<br>Gaby had tears in her eyes by the end of the song. She looked so happy. She hugged Niall and then they kissed. People had stopped listening to Niall's amazing voice and people applauded as soon as he stopped singing and more when they kissed.

A man came over to him, "You continue singing son, I can say you'll be huge one day."  
>"Thanks sir," Niall said.<p>

We all went out of the airport after taking our luggage and waited for the Van that Louis had hired to come.

**A short part but I have a massive idea of what I'm going to write after they go back to England :) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Harry. It's been already two days since we had arrived in this beautiful island. The weather was beautiful, the sun always shining.

"Niall and Gaby are going for a romantic day in Imdina," he said winking.

"oooh, that's so cute," I said.

"Would you like to go out with the others or just you and me?" he asked me.

"We need some alone time," I said, "where should we go?"

"I have an amazing idea, let's go to the beach. They have really beautiful beaches. We should go at Ghadira in Mellieha, it's a sandy beach and it's really popular," he said.

"Okay," I said, "I'll go put on my bikini."  
>I went to the bathroom and got changed into my pink bikini and shorts and halter neck top.<p>

I went out of the bathroom and found that Harry had already changed, "shall we go?" he asked me.

"Let's go," I replied.

We went on a bus stop and waited for the right bus to come so we could go to the beach. Throughout the whole trip we talked and laughed. It was so comfortable being with him.

He understood me like nobody else. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his on mine, "This is just perfect," he said.

"I know," I said, "this was the best thing I ever did, being with you."  
>"You think so?" he asked me.<p>

"I know so," I replied kissing his cheek.

"I think it's here where we should stop," he replied. As the bus stopped we went off and eaded towards the beach, "Wow this place is amazing," I said.

"I know, look at the sea! It's crystal blue!" Harry said.

We ran towards the beach like two little children dying to swim. I took off my sandals as soon as we were on the sand. The sand started to burn my feet, "The sand is really hot," I said.

"I'll tell you what you should do," Harry said.

"What?" I asked him.

Then he lifted me up and started running on the sand," Harry slow down or we're going to fall," I said.

People were everywhere, we were lucky if we could find a place to stay. We put our towels on the sand and put our bags on them. Harry took off his shirt and I took off my shorts and top.

"When did you get a six pack?" I asked him looking at a six pack that had never been there.

"I started to work out," he said winking, "you can touch if you want."  
>I rolled my eyes, "come on lets go for a swim."<p>

We went into the water, "It's so cold," I said.

"It's not cold," Harry said.

He had already jumped in, his curly hair was now flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

He then soaked me with water. He didn't stop splashing water at me until I went in. I hugged him and he started kissing me. I held him tight against me, "I have never been so in love in my life," Harry said in between kisses.

"I love you," he said.

My heart started beating fast. I knew I loved him too and I was dying to say it, "I love you too, more than you could ever imagine."

After we swam for a while we went back on the beach and lay on our towels. I noticed that a lot of girls were looking at Harry and I started to get nervous. I didn't want any other girl trying to steal my boy from me.

"What's up?" he asked me when he saw the worried expression on my face.

"It's just all the girls are looking at you, and I don't want them to steal you from me," I said to him.

"They're looking right, so let's give them something to look at," he said, "make them a little bit jealous."

He pushed my shoulders down so that I was flat on the sand and then he came on top of me. He started to kiss me in an intense way.

"I love you," he said loud enough for the people around to hear.

"I love you more," I replied, breathing heavily.

"What do you say if we go back to the hotel, in our room," he said winking.

"Let's go," I said. We put on our clothes and caught a bus back to the hotel.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) Please review :D xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where were you yesterday?" Elien asked me as I sat next to her and the girls on the deckchair.

"Harry and I went to the beach," I said to her.

"You spent a whole day at the beach?" Gaby asked me with a suspicious look on her face.

"Not the whole day," I said.

"Then where were you?" Malaikha asked, "I tried to call you and I knocked on your door but no one answered."

"I was there, with Harry," I said suddenly feeling all the heat rush to my face.

"No," Gen said, "no you didn't."

"What?" The others said in unison.

"You and Harry did it," she said.

"No," I said.

"Don't lie to me," Gen said with a grin on her face.

"Okay we did," I said.

"I'm so telling mum," Elien said.

"You say a word and I'll throw you out of my house," I said to her.

I looked over at Harry. He was fooling around with the others, jumping in the pool. Our eyes met and he mouthed, "I love you," I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"You two were made for each other," Gaby said.

"Hey we didn't see you and Niall around here either," Malaikha said.

"Well he took me for a day in Imdina. It's such a beautiful village. We go lost a couple of times because there were a lot of narrow roads. He is just an amazing person and his blue eyes are enchanting. When he talks to me my heart skips skips skips skips skips skips a beat," she sang.

"Zayn makes me laugh," Malaikha said, "although he's quiet when we're alone he doesn't stop cracking up jokes."

"I guess I had always been in love with Louis," Gen said, "I pretended I wasn't because you were so sad about the fact that Nick betrayed you, so I hid my feelings."  
>"You didn't hide them very well though," I said.<p>

"Yeah, I know," she said, "but I'm so in love with him right now."

"Liam and I are taking it slow," Elien said.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, "and it felt amazing. He was so sweet he held my hand and sang to me and…Oh I'm so lucky to have him."

From her eyes I could see that she was in love, we all were in love.

"The holiday passed quickly," Gen said as we opened the door of our apartment, "I'm going to miss Louis."

"It's not like you're never meeting again, he went to visit his family," I told her, "he'll be back in a week."

"Tonight we're meeting the others at the karaoke special bar again right?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"We should change this freaken place, I'm bored always going there," Gen said.

"I know but we have so much history in that bar. It would be a shame to not go there anymore," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"We'd better get ready," I said.

I took my luggage full of dirty clothes and stuff I had bought from Malta. I went to my room and threw the dirty clothes in a pile so that I could do the laundry the next day and chose a pretty dress that I had bought from Malta to wear for tonight. I went to the living room after I had a bath and did my hair and make-up and found Gen sitting on the sofa, "Finally you're ready," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "are we going with your car?"

"Sure," she said.

We went out and she drove to the karaoke special bar. We saw the others all sitting at a table. Harry stood up as he saw me coming. He opened a chair for me and I sat on it. I kissed him, "Missed you," he said.

"I missed you more," I said.

"I missed you more than more…" he said.

I looked over at the stage and saw Nick going on, "Shit! What is he doing here?" I asked myself.

He grabbed the microphone in his hands, "I made a mistake a few months ago, a huge mistake. I'm begging for forgiveness," he said looking straight at me, "I have a song I'd like to dedicate to you Lore."

"I'm going to kill that guy," Harry said.

The music started, "It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby,<br>I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know, Come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron, And it's on girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes,<br>Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl.  
>Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby.  
>Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<br>Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

By the end of the song he was in front of me he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Lore, will you marry me?"

Without knowing what I was saying I blurted out the word, "Yes."

I heard a gasp and then Harry stood up and ran out of the bar.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) Please review :D xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing?" Gen asked me.

I had tears in my eyes, "I don't know," I said, "leaving with Nick."

Nick grabbed my hand and we headed out. I saw Harry walking down the street. I could see that he was broken to pieces and it was all my fault. I was about to run to him but Nick caught my hand, "leave him. We have a lot to catch up to," Nick said.

He opened the door for me to get in. I looked at Harry again and went in. I'm such a bitch! How could I do this to Harry. I didn't know why I accepted this in the first place. I guess maybe he made me feel special because of the proposal. He made me feel wanted, loved.

But Harry loved me too.

"You're awfully quiet," Nick said.

"I'm just happy," I lied, "that I finally got back with you." An even bigger lie.

We arrived at his place and went inside, "May I use the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Sure," Nick said, "Use the one in my bedroom."  
>I went to his bedroom and straight into the bathroom. I cried and cried. How could I do this to myself, to Harry, to my friends?<p>

After what seemed an eternity stuck in the bathroom I left and went to his room. I was shocked to see Nick with only his boxers on, "What the hell?" I asked him.

"Since we are getting married, we could just get to the advantages of marriage," he said.

"What advantages of marriage?" I asked suspicious.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked me, "let's get to work. Take off that dress."

"I will not take off my dress," I said.

"If you won't, I will," he said as he came over me.

He lifted me and slammed me on the bed. He literally jumped on to me and started kissing me roughly. He unzipped my dress. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get him off me. He continued to kiss me roughly, "Get…off…me," I screamed.

"No, I won't," he said, "we're getting married. So I'll get whatever I want from you."

"We're not married yet," I screamed, "you're a bastard."

"Let me do my work," he said, "keep me entertained."

He continued abusing me. I gave in and continued with him so maybe he would decide to leave me alone, "Now this isn't hard isn't it," he said.

I looked around the room in frustration and I saw his bedside lamp, "Let me switch on the lamp to see you better," I said to him.

"Sure," he said. I grabbed the lamp as fast as I could and hit him on the back of his head with it. He blacked out. I pushed him off of me and zipped up my dress. I ran out in the road and ran to Harry's house, he didn't live far away from Nick.

Why the hell did I come here? He doesn't want to see me. I started walking and after about four hours I arrived at my house. Gen's car was parked meaning she was already there. I unlocked the door and went inside.

Gen looked at me with an angry expression on her face and at that I broke into tears. I feel on the floor and curled in a ball. She came over to my side, "What happened?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

I told her how Nick tried to abuse me and she turned red in the face with anger. I had thrown the ring away while walking down the road, "I told you a million times that Nick's a pig. How do you think Harry feels? No one has heard from him since what happened at the bar!"

"I'll try to call him," I said, "Maybe he'll answer me."

I dialled Harry's number and called him, no response.

Harry's POV

How could she do this to me? I can't live like this, I love her so much!

Thoughts burned the inside of my head. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it. The screen said 'Lore'. I didn't know whether to take it or not. I cut the line but soon afterwards she called again. I decided that I should answer her, "What do you want?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Forgiveness," she said, "Please."  
>"I don't know," I said and I cut the line….<p>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) Please review :D xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Expect the Unexpected

Part 15

Lore's POV

It's been a week now, with no Harry, the only person who came to see how I was doing was Gaby and of course Gen. Malaikha hadn't talked to me even once, she was so mad at me. My heart ached when I thought about him, knowing that it was all my fault.

"You need to get out from here," Gaby said looking at me concerned.

"Gab, I'm scared," I said as a shock struck me, "my period hasn't come yet. It was supposed to come the last day we were in Malta."

"What?" she asked me, "are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, I'm positive," I said.<p>

"Then I'll go buy pregnancy tests!" she said as she jumped off my bed and ran outside.

Gen came to my room, "why did she leave so quickly?"

"Gen, I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"Not with Nick's baby though, right?" she asked me.

"No…it can't be! It's Harry's, I'm sure it's Harry's," I said.

Gaby came rushing through the door breathing fast. She sat down and handed me three pregnancy tests, "Try them all," she said, "go."

I went into the bathroom and tried all of them. I went out and looked at both of them, "the three of them are positive," I said flatly, "I have two weeks pregnancy."

I sat down on the bed and burst into tears. Both Gen and Gaby hugged me instantly, "How am I supposed to raise a child all alone, I want Harry back, I want him to hold me in his arms, to look at me with his beautiful eyes, kiss me with his soft lips…That's it, I am going to sing about it. What time is it?"

"Eight pm," Gaby said.

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a cute T-Shirt that had the words 'Don't let me go' written in a heart.

"What are you doing?" Elien asked me as Gaby, Gen and I headed for the front door.

"I'm planning to get Harry back, since he's the father of the child I'm carrying within me," I said.

"What?" Elien said looking at me with her mouth wide open, "I'm becoming an aunt."

Her frown turned into a smile, "Thanks, for being so supportive," I said as I hugged her.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you," she said.

We went into Gen's car and headed to the karaoke special bar, whether Harry was there or not I had to let out my feelings tell him I'm sorry and that I love him more than anyone in this world.

Harry's POV

This was my fifth beer. I gulped it down, "Dude you need to stop drinking," Liam said.

"You need to stop telling me what to do," I said.

"Well maybe I will," he said as he turned to leave.

"Please don't take it personally, I just can't live without her," I said to him as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You can tell her that," Liam said, "as she just came in."

I turned to look at the door. I found her looking at me. When I saw her it felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I stood up and headed to leave but she grabbed my hand, "just listen to me," she said, "please talk to me."

"Just because I don't start the conversation, doesn't mean I'm not dying to speak to you," I said.

"Please listen," she said, "I have a song."

"No, no," I said and I left. I was going to listen to it from outside.

I headed outside and sat on the pavement in front of the bar. I heard Lore speaking, "I know I did mistakes that take ages to be forgiven and maybe they could never be forgotten. But that's not like me. Harry I love you, and nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I chose this song, I told you so by Carrie Underwood."

The music started she started singing with her angelic voice, "Suppose I called you up tonight, And told you that I love you, And suppose I said I wanna come back home, And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson, And I'm tired of spending all my time alone, If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted, And it's killing me to be so far away, Would you tell me that you love me too, And would we cry together, Or would you simply laugh at me and say, I told you so, Oh, I told you so  
>I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in, I told you so, But you had to go, Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again.<br>If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever, Would you get down on yours too and take my hand, Would we get that old time feeling, Would we laugh and talk for hours, The way we did when our love first began, Would you tell me that you've missed me too, And that you've been so lonely, And you've waited for the day that I returned, And we'd live and love forever, And that I'm your one and only, Or would you say the tables finally turned.

Would you say I told you so, Oh, I told you so, I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in, I told you so, But you had to go, Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again, Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again."

She was sobbing by the end of the song and so was I. I buried my face in my hands and after a few minutes I heard her voice from behind me, "Harry…"

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) I would love it if you guys review :) Thanks xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Lore's POV

Harry jumped of the pavement and came to me. He hugged me and as I felt his arms around me I couldn't help but let the uncontrollable tears fall, "shh, don't cry," he said, but at that point his voice cracked and he started crying himself.

I hugged him tight, "I'm sorry Harry, I don't even know why I accepted in the first place. I should have known that he'd try to abuse me…"

"He did what?" Harry screamed as he lifted my face to look at him.

"He wanted me to sleep with him, but I hit him with a lamp and ran away, I threw the ring away and…" but he didn't let me finish. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Don't do this to me ever again," he said.

"I won't, I swear," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street, "Harry?" I said.

"Yeah," he said looking at me.

"I have to tell you something, please don't freak out," I said.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me, "What?" he asked me.

"I'm, I'm….I'm pregnant," I told him, "with your baby."

He froze. I turned to look at him, "Harry, Harry, talk to me," I said as I shook him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"I'm positive," I said, "I tried three pregnancy tests."

"I meant are you sure it's mine?" he said as he turned his gaze away from mine.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked him on the edge of tears again. He wasn't going to trust me now.

"I don't know, just to be sure," he said.

Tears rolled down my eyes. He captured my face in his hands, "don't cry," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm…sure," I took a deep breath, "I'm sure the baby's yours. I've been pregnant for two weeks. Let's go home and I'll show you."

"I trust you," he said.

When I heard those words leave his mount I jumped with joy. He put his hand on my flat stomach and rubbed it, "hello little one," he said, "I'm your daddy."

"And he's the best daddy ever," I said.

Then I let Harry kiss me again. His soft lips touching mine. I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled away for just an instant, "Have you seen Nick around lately?" he asked me.

"No, not once," I said, "forget him because right now I'm with you and it's you who I want to be with."

"Look," I said to Harry as I showed him the three pregnancy tests. He took them in his hands and a smile flashed on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"I'm just happy that you're going to be the mother of my child," he said as he grabbed me from my waist and sat me down next to him on the bed.

He switched on the TV started to watch the news.

"Nicholas Morgan, aged twenty one found dead in his flat by his mum. Police say that he was killed or suicide. He was hit in the back of his head by his bedside lamp. Anyone with information about Morgan's murder is asked to come to give the information to the police…"

"What?" I shrieked.

"Oh my God," Harry said.

I burst in tears, "I…I…killed him," I said, "I…killed…Nick."

Harry hugged me, "You did what you had to do," Harry said, "in self-defence."

"I have to tell the police," I said.

"No," Harry said, "You won't tell the police. People would judge you, they would put labels on you. What do you think they're going to say, 'that poor girl, she killed a man cause he abused her'. People can be mean."

"I know," I said, "I should have let him use me, I shouldn't have hit him."

"Stop it," he said, "You…did…what you...had to do!"

I didn't sleep all night. Nick's face kept haunting me all night. Harry stayed awake all night with me. He kept telling me and telling me that everything was going to be all right. He kissed me over and over and held me all through the night.

I was tired of sobbing. My life kept falling apart. I'm pregnant, my mum and dad don't know yet, I've hurt Harry and yet he still loves me and he is supporting me and now to make things worse, Nick was found dead. I had never meant to kill him. I just wanted him to black out for just a moment.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in," I said.

I looked at the bedside clock, it said 7:00 am. Gen came in and looked at me, "Have you heard the news?" she asked me.

At that moment new tears started falling down my face, "Don't," Harry said as he wiped away my tears.

Elien cam in too, "Lore, it's not your fault. You know what that fucked up jerk did to you."

"Yeah," I said, "but I didn't want to kill him."

"We know," Gen said.

"How am I ever going to get through this?" I asked, "I mean it's not like I made a small mistake that you forget about the next day."

"Well, I'm going to do everything possible to help ou forget about him and what happened," Harry said.

I brushed his cheek with my thumb, "How could I ever live without you?"

He smiled and kissed me, "The others are all here, they wanted to know how you guys are doing," Elien said.

Liam caught her hand from behind, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He came over to me and hugged me, "Don't worry," he said, "you are strong, you'll get through this."

"Thanks Liam," I said, "You're amazing."

"Lets' go downstairs," Harry said, "since everyone's here."

We all went downstairs. More chat about Nick's death but I started to get used to it, just a smidge. Malaikha came over and hugged me, "I'm sorry," she said, "I over reacted. I was so angry…"

"Don't worry," I told her, "the best thing is that Harry and I are back together. At least I have something good in my life."

"Don't forget about that sweet baby you're carrying…" she said.

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed my belly, "Harry and our little baby." 

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) I would love it if you guys review :) Thanks xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Lore, Harry, Wake up," Elien said as she burst my bedroom door open.

"What?" I said as I woke up suddenly.

"You've got to see this," she said. She the TV remote chose a channel that was broadcasting the news.

"Look," she said pointing at the screen.

"Nicholas Morgan's autopsy results were received today and it was discovered that he had died with an overdose and not murder…"

I jumped off my bed and hugged Niall. I was so happy that I didn't have anything to do with Nick's death and I was ashamed of myself that I wasn't sad at all for his death. How could I be sad after all he did to me?

"I can't believe this!" I said.

"Did you hear?" Gen said as she and Liam came in my room.

"Yeah," I heard, "there are no words to describe how happy I am right now."

All of a sudden my head spun and I started to feel sick. I sat quickly on the bed and everyone rushed at me, "Are you okay?" Harry asked me with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, "just feeling a bit sick, because of the pregnancy."  
>"We should go to a gynaecologist," Harry said, "check if everything is good with the baby."<br>"Yeah," I said, "but first we need to tell our parents."

"Then we'll have to do it today," he said, "we can't wait any longer to check on the baby."  
>I looked at him and gulped. I was scared to tell my mum. What would she say to me? Would she be ashamed that I was her daughter? Would she accept her grandchild?<p>

"I'll be with you," Harry said as if he was reading my mind, "let's get ready and go."  
>I took a shower and changed as slowly as possible so that time would pass slowly, "Hurry up," Harry said as he knocked on my bathroom door, "Please."<p>

I took a deep breath and went out, "Let's go," I said.

Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I love you," he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, me too," I said holding back the new tears that were forcing to come out.

"I'll drive," Harry said. I went to the passenger seat. I was so relieved that he wanted to drive because I didn't feel like driving. We drove in complete silence. Harry parked in front of my house and I got off the car. Harry came by my side. He took my face in his hands, "No matter what happens in there, remember that you have me. I will forever love you and our little baby," he said.

I hugged him and kissed him, "I love you," I said, "Thanks for everything."

We walked onto the pathway that led to the front door, I unlocked the door and went inside, "Mum," I said.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie," she said.

I went in the kitchen with Harry by my side, "I need to talk to you," I said.

"Tell me," she said.

"Sit down mum," I told her and after she sat down she looked at me with a confused and worried look on his face.

"What's going on Lore?" she asked me, "Did you hurt yourself? Did something happen to Elien?"  
>"No, no," I said, "mum, I'm…I'm…"<p>

Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't say a word. I looked at Harry and he nodded at me as to indicate that he understood me, "Lore is…she's…pregnant…with my baby," Harry blurted out.

Mum just switched her gaze from me and Harry and then back to me with no expression at all on her face.

"Mum, please say something," I said to her as tears fell down my cheek.

"What do I have to say? That it was wrong to have sex before your wedding? That you shouldn't be carrying a baby right now? You're still a baby yourself?" she said to me, "It's useless if I say that now is it…What's done is done. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Then, I am happy too," she said. I couldn't believe she just said those words. Harry and I ran to her and hugged her, "Thanks mum," I said, "I'm so happy that you understand."

"I do understand," she said, "everyone makes mistakes and this isn't one of them."

She rubbed my tummy slowly, "I've been pregnant for two weeks," I said.

"I can't wait to see my grandchild," she said as a tear escaped from her eye.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) I would love it if you guys review :) Thanks xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you ready?" I asked Harry as we were walking up to his mums' house.

"Yeah," he said, "I just hope she understands…my mum's a bit difficult."

I gulped and took a deep breath. I squeezed Harry's hand for encouragement and he unlocked the door.

"Hello sweet hearts," his mum said when she saw us coming through the door.

"Hey mum," Harry said.

"Hi Mrs. Styles," I said.

"Mum we need to talk to you," Harry said.

"Sure honey, let's go in the living room," she said as she lead us to the living room. We all sat on the sofa, "Tell me."

"Lore and I got in a situation," Harry said, "and we would like your approval and help."

"What kind of situation?" she asked as the smile on her face disappeared.

"I'm…I'm p-pregnant," I said to her.

The colour drained out of her face for a second then her face turned red with anger.

"What?" she asked me with a rough voice that gave me chills.

"Lore is pregnant, with my baby," Harry said.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," his mum screamed, "I don't want you inside of my house and I don't want you seeing her ever again if she doesn't do an abortion."

I looked at her with tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked her the tone of his voice alarming me.

"Yes, I'm serious," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the sofa roughly, "Get out," she shouted.

I ran out of the house and drove away my head burning with the comments that Harry's mum had just passed. I still couldn't believe it. If I couldn't see Harry anymore then I just want to die…

Harry's POV

"Lore wait up," I shouted but it was all for nothing. I heard the front door slam and the car starting.

I looked at my mum, "I hate you," I screamed, "How could you do this to me? To Lore? She's carrying my baby, my flesh, my blood inside her. Instead of being happy for us you do this?"

"I don't care," she said, "the only thing I care about is you."

"No you don't care about me, you don't love me," I said angrily, "If you loved me you would have accepted the fact that I am about to have a child and that I love Lore more than anything in this world. If you don't accept the fact that I'm having a child and you don't apologies to Lore you will never see me here ever again."

I ran up to my room and locked the door. I put my clothes all jumbled up in a suitcase and left the house.

"Harry, don't leave," my mum said as she cried and cried.

"You should have thought of this before," I said. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was worried about Lore. What if she got hurt while driving? She shouldn't be driving in this state.

If something happened to her I wouldn't live with myself.

I called her but I got no response. I took a bus back to her house. The trip seemed to take forever. I called and called her but I didn't get any response except that of the answering machine, "Hi you've reached my voice mail please leave a message…"

The bus stopped and I went off. I practically ran to Lore's house and when I saw the car parked in front of her house I was relieved, "Thank god, she's safe," I said to myself.

I knocked on the front door and after a few seconds Lore opened the door.

Tears were falling down her eyes and at that moment she looked like the most vulnerable person on earth.

"I'm sorry," I said as tears escaped from my eyes, "I can't believe she did that."  
>She came over and hugged me, "Don't worry," she said, "you should be with her right now."<br>"No," I said firmly, "You're the one I'm supposed to be with right now more than ever."

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes full of sorrow, "Kiss me," I said to her and she didn't hesitate. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her lips tasted of the salty tears. I backed away, "I love you, " I said.

"I love you too," she replied. Then she grabbed my hand and took me inside.

**Sorry for the long wait :) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) I would love it if you guys review :) Thanks xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Lore's POV

"The baby is perfectly fine," the gynaecologist said. I looked at Harry smiling cheerfully.

He squeezed my hand, "Our little baby's fine," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy," I said as a tear escaped from my eye.

We left the hospital and Harry took me to Starbucks. We both ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"So when are we going to do some shopping for our baby?" Harry asked me.

"We don't know what the baby is going to be," I said.

"I know but we could still go search for clothing, and stuff for the baby," he said.

"Okay," I said, "whatever you want."

"Come on we'll go now," he said. We finished our milkshakes and left Starbucks. Harry grabbed my hand and we started walking together to the mall where there were about four shops all dedicated to baby clothing and blankets and other stuff.

We went in the first shop, "Look at this," Harry said as he pulled out a dotted blanket. It was white with pink, blue and yellow dots

"It's so cute," I said, and it would keep the baby warm."  
>"Yeah," Harry said, "we have to buy this for our little one."<p>

He went over to the cash point and paid for the blanket. We went into a clothes shop next. Harry and I searched through the racks. We finally settled on a body suite with a little cherry print on it

We went back home after that. Harry drove all the way. During this month of pregnancy he didn't leave me once out of his sight and he didn't let me do anything more than I was supposed to do.

We arrived home and he unlocked the door for me. I went inside, "Hey," Louis said.

"Hi," I said. Louis had come back here just last week. Gen just couldn't stay without him. She was obsessed with him.

"How's are mum to be?" Louis asked as he came over to me, "and how's this little baby doing."  
>He bent down and said those words to my tummy.<p>

I laughed, "I'm okay and the baby is ok too, at least that's what the doctor said."  
>We went into the kitchen and I showed Gen the blanket and the body suite that I had bought for the baby.<p>

"Have you thought about any baby names?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, we decided that if the baby was a boy we would call him Matt and if the baby is a girl we would call her Nicole," I said.

"Why don't we go to the karaoke special?" Louis asked, "I miss that place."  
>"Yeah," I said, "we totally forgot about it with all that happened lately."<p>

We all got changed and Gen called the others so that we would all meet up at the karaoke special. We left the house and headed to the bar, everyone happy to go back there at last.

We found that the others were all waiting for us sat around a table.

"I have a small surprise for you," Harry said.

"Really?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah," he said. He stood up and all the guys stood up with him. They all went to the stage and talked to the dj. Finally music started playing. They sang You are so Beautiful by Joe Cocker, "You are so beautiful to me, You are so beautiful to me, Can't you see, Your everything I hoped for, Your everything I need, You are so beautiful to me, Such joy and happiness you bring, Such joy and happiness you bring, Like a dream, A guiding light that shines in the night, Heavens gift to me,  
>You are so beautiful to me."<p>

We were all in tears after they sang, they were amazing together as a group. All of a sudden a person tapped me on the back, "Do you know those boys?" I turned round and saw Simon Cowell. I just stared at him with my mouth open, "Y-your S-Simon Cowell," I said flabbergasted.

"Yeah," he said, "Do you know those boys?" he asked ma gain.

"Yeah, the curly haired one is my boyfriend," I said.

At that moment Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall came over, "Is everyth…" Harry started to say but when he noticed that Simon Cowell was standing right beside me he froze.

"I have big plans for you boys," Simon said as a big smile flashed on his face.

**Hey guys Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying my story. Please I would love it if you guys comment and give me your opinions. Thanks again for reading :) xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you see that?" Harry asked me still stupefied.

"Yeah I did," I said, "My boyfriend is going to become a star."  
>"Oh my god," Liam said as he and Elien caught up with us.<p>

"I know," Harry said.

*6 months later*

Harry was packing his clothes in a bag, "I'm going to miss you," I said to him.

"I'm going to miss you more," he said.

He looked over at me and I couldn't help but start to sob. Ever since Simon Cowell had discovered the boys they had been going in and out of studios rehearsing and studying. I got to talk to Harry for maybe an hour a day before we both fell asleep tired.

I hadn't been dealing well with my pregnancy. I was always sick and my head was always spinning. I ended up spending half of my time on bed. I really wanted him to be with me during this hard time.

He came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Lore, if you don't want me to go just tell me," he said as he looked at me worriedly, "I'm going because you want me to."

"I know, I part of me wants you to go but a part of me wants you to stay here," I said, "but you should go, just promise me you'll call me every day."

"I promise," he said. He moved in closer and closer to me until our lips touched. I tied my fingers to his curly hair, "I'm going to miss this," I said gaining my breath.

"I'm just going to be in LA for two weeks, it's not as if I'm going there for a year or something," he said.

"It feels like it," I said, "now continue packing or you're going to be late."

He stood up and went over to his suite case to continue packing. At that moment something happened in me. I fell on the floor in a ball holding my big tummy that was hurting like mad. It felt as if someone was hitting me continually with a hammer.

Harry ran over to my side, I heard him mumble something but by that time I had drifted into blackness…

"Lore…Lore…" I woke up to Harry's voice. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in hospital, a doctor came over to my side and he sat on a chair.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"I'm better now," I said. The pain was still there but it wasn't so painful as before.

"We have to talk about something important," the doctor said.

"Is it about the baby?" I asked him putting a protective hand on my bump.

"Yes it is about the baby," he said, "There is a complication with the baby, if what happened to you will happen again we need to know which life should be saved."

"That's easy," I said, "the baby's life."

"What?" Harry said standing up, "no, no way! Your life should be saved!"

"No Harry," I said, "I've lived at least for nineteen years, this baby should live."  
>"Now, both of your lives could be safe. I just asked this so if we get in this situation we'll know what to do," the doctor said.<p>

At that moment the pain hit again and I screamed as I rolled into a circle and everything went black…

**First of all thanks for taking interest in my story :) I would love it if people would comment what they think about the story. Sorry for the long waits :/ I'll try to upload more often :) xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's POV

"No, no , no," I screamed as I saw her twist again in pain, "I can't lose you, I just can't."  
>I burst into tears. I couldn't believe that I could lose her. What would I be without Lore? She was my everything. The doctor and nurses pushed me out of the room.<p>

"How is she?" Gen said running at me.

I couldn't stop crying. I knelt on the floor and hid my face in my hands, "God, please God don't take her away from me, please god. I beg you…"

Gen and Liam helped me up and walked me to sit on the chairs everyone was in tears waiting to get the news on Lore. I wanted to die, this was all too much. I couldn't handle this. Mum hates my guts, I have no one but her. She is my everything, my all.

I prayed and prayed for her to live and if possible the baby too. Lore's parents were here both so scared her mum couldn't stop crying. I had to let the Gen tell them all that has happened because I just couldn't talk.

A nurse came out of the ward Lore was in, "Harry Styles?" she asked.

"I'm here," I said.

Lore's parents jumped up of the seats and we all hurried to the nurse, "The baby is ok, he just has to be left in an incubator for a while since he is still pretty small…"

I was glad that the baby was fine, "How is Lore?" I asked her.

"She's still under anaesthesia, she will wake up in less than an hour…we think," she said.

"What?" I freaked out, "You think?"  
>"We're not sure, she's really weak. That's what happens in teen pregnancies. The girl ends up vulnerable and risks death," the nurse said.<p>

"No, please no," Lore's mum whispered as she sobbed on her husbands' shoulder.

"Can we go in?" I asked her. I just wanted to see her, wanted to hold her hand. Tell her that I wasn't going to leave her side until she opened her eyes.

"You may go in," the nurse said as she moved from in front of the door. I rushed inside and knelt beside Lore. I grabbed her hand, "Please, please stay strong. I don't know how I could live without you," I said. I kissed her forehead and continued holding her hand.

Lore's parents kept talking to her telling her to stay strong both in tears. They touched her face and kissed her forehead. I kept looking from the monitor indicating her heart beat to her face over and over again. It's hard to accept the truth, when the lies are exactly what you want to hear. I wanted the nurse to tell me everything was going to be alright. An hour seemed to be an eternity. I looked at my wrist watch, an hour had passed, she hadn't woken up yet.

Suddenly her hand twitched and her eyes fluttered and opened. She looked around with a confused look and then her eyes settled on me. Tears filled her eyes, "Harry…" she whispered, "did I lose the baby? Please tell me."  
>"No," I said as I jumped in excitement at hearing her voice, "the baby is alive and he's a boy…our little boy…"<p>

**Decided to upload 2 chapters at one go a bonus for taking so long to post chapters :P Hope you uys like it :) xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

I was sent back home three days after my baby boy, which we named Matt, was born. I was allowed to just look at him. I couldn't even touch my own child and this was painful.

"I want my son," I said to Harry as I looked at my small baby which was lying in the incubator breathing tiny breaths as his small chest goes up and down.

"I want him too," Harry said, "but it's for his own good. The time he spends there is helping him to get better."

I hid my face in Harry's chest, "Hey," Harry said as he moved my face to look at him, "You are the luckiest person, you managed to stay alive and our little baby is alive too. I'm just happy that I have the two best thing in my life here with me."  
>I gazed into his green eyes which were smiling back at me. At that moment the smile showing his dimple flashed on his face. My legs always weakened when he smiled like that. I put my arms around his neck, "What will I ever do without you?" I asked him.<p>

He kissed me softly, a kiss that made my insides melt, "Matt will be with us in no time. Now we'll go get ready, I have booked us a dinner at a new fancy Italian restaurant."

I smiled at him. I threw one last glance at my baby and threw him a little kiss, "Mummy will be here for you soon," I whispered.

Harry grabbed my hand and we left the hospital where my dad was waiting for us outside with the car.

"Lore, are you ready?" I heard Harry shout from downstairs.

"In a minute," I said.

I could finally wear a proper fitted dress. Lately I had been wearing sweat pants and T-shirts and hoddies that were huge so that they would cover my bump. I wore a pretty Rose Cloud dress. It was strapless with glitters on the top part. I let my hair down and passed my fingers through my wavy hair, before looking in the mirror one last time.

"Harry's going to like it," Gen said as she hung all the clothes I had took out of my wardrobe, "you look beautiful."

I grabbed my clutch, "Thanks Gen, for everything. I'm lucky to have a friend as supportive as you."

"Oh just go, you're making me tear up," she said as she came over giving me a hug.

I went out of my room to the living room were Harry was waiting for me. I saw Harry staring at me wide eyed, "Wow," he said as he got up from the sofa, "You look beautiful, as always."

"As do you," I said. He looked incredible in his black blazer. His eyes sparkled. He grabbed my hand in his, "Shall we?" he asked me.

"We shall," I said happily and we left the house. We went into the car, Harry was driving. He still didn't want me to drive.

"So I need you to put this on," Harry said as he pointed at a scarf that was hanging out of his pocket.

I took it out, "Why?" I asked him, "It doesn't match with the dress."

"No I mean put it on your eyes," he said.

I covered my eyes with the blind fold as the Harry parked the car. He got off the car and came to open my door. He took my hand and helped me out. It was awfully quite for an Italian restaurant and I didn't hear any doors open as Harry guided me to our destination.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him curiously.

"You'll see," he said. He untied the scarf and took it off my eyes and the view knocked me off my feet.

We were on a cliff. When looking straight ahead I saw London all lit up. Every house, hotel and shop had small light coming out of the windows that made the night more special. A table was laid plates and cups and red roses in the middle. Harry pulled the chair for me and I sat down. He sat on the chair opposite me.

At that moment a waiter brought us a plate of pasta, "Italian as promised," Harry said.

I was starting to tear up, "You did this all…for me?"  
>"Yes, because I love you," he said as he touched my hand.<p>

"I love you too," I said.

"Now go on and dig it," he said, "Hope you like it."

I took the fork and started eating the pasta. It was delicious; I just didn't want the plate to finish. The waiter came back again and poured us a glass of wine.

After we ate he took our plates and another man this time with a violin came and started playing a sweet symphony. I couldn't believe what Harry did next. He stood up and came in front of me. He got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened the box showing me a diamond, white gold ring.

He gazed deeply in my eyes and said the word, "Lore, will you marry me."

I looked at him with tears flowing from my eyes, "Yes," I said, "Yes, yes, yes."

I got down on my knees and caught his face in my hands and kissed him. I wanted him to see how much I truly loved him. He pulled away and took my hand and placed the ring on my finger.

He stood up and helped me up too, "May I have this dance?"

I took his hand and we started swaying to the violins sweet music. I dug my head in his chest. The fact that Harry was with me was too good to be true. The fact that he wanted to marry me just made me literally the happiest girl on the planet, "Thanks," I whispered, "for everything. I just don't know how to repay you."  
>"You don't need to repay me," he said, "we are becoming a family aren't we?"<p>

**The story is coming to an end soon…4 more chapters :) Hope you're liking the way it's turning out please please comment it would give me a lot of confidence to know what people think about what I'm writing :) Thanks for reading :) xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't believe I was holding my baby in my hands. I was so happy that I finally got him to myself, "Hey Matt, mummy's here," I said as I cradled Matt in my arms.

"Hey and don't forget daddy," Harry said popping his head from behind my back. I smiled, "He has your eyes," Harry said.

"Aw, you think so?" I asked, "It's quite hard to tell he's still so young."

"Yeah I think so," he said. I kissed him Matt's little forehead and put him in his small bed.

"Please?" Harry asked me.

"Please what?" I asked him confused.

"Show me the wedding dress, wear it," he said, "I want to see my soon to be wife in her beautiful wedding dress."

"No," I said, "You know it's bad luck if the groom sees the brides dress before a wedding."

"But I don't believe in that stuff," he said.

"No," I said brushing his cheek with my hand, "please, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh alright," he said giving up as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Harry, I want to ask you a question," I said.

"Yeah, anything," he replied.

"Don't you think we should go and show Matt to your mum? She's his grandmother after all even if she didn't want him. She might have a change of heart if she sees how beautiful our little boy is…"

Harry stood there in silence thinking about what I had just said. The fact that Harry's mum hadn't seen Matt or talked to Harry ever since that night we had told her I was pregnant made me feel bad. I really liked Harry's mum, she was always so sweet to me. I was surprised of her reaction because I thought that she would've been more supportive.

"Yeah," Harry said breaking the silence, "we should go."

Then his voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes. I hugged him and dried his tears, "I just miss my mum so much," he said, "although I know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," I said, "If she did hate you she wouldn't have tried to contact you all this time."

"True," he said as he sniffed. I looked into his green eyes which were now red with tears, "she's going to love our baby…and we are going to forgive her."

"Yes," he said, "Now you go get some rest, I will take care of the baby and then we'll go to my mum."

I kissed his cheek, "Whatever you say," I said. I left the baby's room and went to my room. We had transformed the guest bedroom into Matt's room.

"How's Matt?" Gen asked me as she passed from next to me.

"He's sleeping, Harry is with him," I said, "We are going to Harry's mum tonight, she needs to see what a beautiful grandson she has."

Gen hugged me, "She's going to love him, I'm sure of it."

"Gen," Louis shouted from the living room, "Are you coming?"

Gen rolled her eyes, "Coming," she said to him, "we're watching Water for Elephants and Louis is getting pissed at the fact that I like Robert Pattinson."

I laughed, "Go to him," I said. She headed back to living room and I went to my room. I locked the door and took out the wedding dress I had bought for the wedding. It's description on the magazine was: 'Soft Tulle pick-ups over Silky Satin accented with heavily beaded bodice and a ruched Tulle waistband.' Which says everything about it. All the bridesmaids were wearing the same dress. I just wanted everything to match. I chose a purple strapless dress which had a bow on the waist.

Gaby, Malaikha, Elien and my Cousin Greta were being my bridesmaids and Gen was going to be my maid of honour.

I let my dress hanging on the wardrobe door and I lay on the bed staring at it. I imagined me in that dress walking up the pathway to the priest, looking at Harry in his tuxedo looking handsome as always. He flashes one of his dimply smiles that make my heart skip a beat. My father holding my arm and squeezing it reassuringly, "Everything is going to be alright sweet heart," he whispers.

I arrive in front of Harry and the priest says the words, "If anyone objects to the matrimony of Harry Styles and Lore Scheepmans?"

"I object…" Harry's mum said as she jumped off the chair ripping my dress…

"Lore, Lore…" I heard Harry's voice and his knocks on the door.

I woke up startled, "Coming," I said to him. Thank god it was all a dream. I put the dress back into the wardrobe and let Harry in.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said as I headed to Matt's room to put him in his pram.

**Hope you guys liked it please review it would make so happy to see what you guys thing about my story :) xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you ready?" I asked Harry as we walked up to Harry's front door pushing Matts' pram.

He took a deep breath and kissed my cheek, "I am," he said, "and no matter what happens, I love you."  
>"I love you too," I said.<p>

Harry rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps coming from inside. I caught Harry's hand in mine and squeezed it gently. The door opened slightly and Harry's mum appeared. When she saw us she flung the door open and hugged Harry. She was sobbing, I had never seen Harry's mum so happy and relieved.

She turned to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry," she said as she hugged me, "I over reacted."

"Don't," I said, "it's behind us now. The best thing is that there are no hard feelings."

"Mum," Harry said, "this is your grandson Matt."

Harry lifted our little baby from the pram and kissed his forehead as he rocked him in his arms.

She went over to him and tears of joy left her eyes, "I'm a grandmother," she said, "to the most beautiful child I have ever seen."

We went inside the house and she made us tea. We talked and talked. Harry and I told her about all the things that we had passed from these last few months.

We headed back home at eight. Harry went to put the baby to sleep while I went into the bathroom to take a bath. I lay there in the warm bath tub, my mind rushing through everything that had happened to me these past few months. I had a lot of rough moments but I couldn't have wished for a better result than this. I had a beautiful son and in a few weeks I would become Mrs. Lore Styles.

*5 weeks later*

"Do you, Harry Styles take Lore Scheepmans as your wedded wife?" the priest said.

Harry gazed in my eyes and flashed a smile showing his dimples, "I do," he said.

"and do you, Lore Scheepmans take Harry Styles as your wedded husband?"

"I do," I said as tears of happiness welled up in my eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "you may now kiss the bride."

Harry leaned over and kissed me. Everyone clapped and as Harry and I made our way out of the church all our guest threw confetti in the air. Harry and I went in the limousine we had rented for our wedding, so we could go to the after party.

Harry and I cuddled together, "we're finally married," I said. I still couldn't believe that I was married to the most amazing guy ever. I looked at him and gazed deeply in his eyes, "I love you," I said.

"I love you to," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved in complete sync. I tightened my hand in his hair and his hands were going up and down my back.

I didn't see time passing by…After a few minutes we heard a cough. Our lips tore apart and we looked at the driver which was holding the door open with an embarrassed look on his face, "We're here," he said.

I looked in the mirror and arranged my lipstick. I looked over at Harry, "wipe your lips," I whispered in his ear, "you have lipstick all over them."

We went off the limousine and walked in the hall. Music was playing really loud. Harry let go of my hand, "I have a surprise," he said and then he ran over to the Dj's side.

**Hope you guys liked it please review it would make so happy to see what you guys thing about my story :) xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

I saw Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry grab a microphone each and the music to their first ever single started playing. I hadn't heard it before and so this was a surprise to me. Liam took Elien's hand in his free hand and sang to her. Zayn went over by Malaikha's side and knelt in front of her singing his heart out. Niall went over to Gaby and started spinning her around and kissing her between a song verse and another. Louis and Gen were dancing, both of them making funny moves as always. They were all really handsome but only one caught my eye, Harry with that cheeky smile of his.

When his solo part came he walked over to where I was and sang it to me, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell…"

They finished their beautiful song and the I kissed Harry. Our guests were all cheering, clapping and dancing with the music. Slow music started to play and Harry and I danced alone and then all the couples started to join, "I just can't believe that I'm so lucky to have you," I said as I strengthened my hands around his neck.

"I just can't believe I have _you_," he said as he brushed my cheek with his fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We swayed to the music, I didn't want the time to pass. I just wanted time to freeze and let me and Harry enjoy this beautiful and memorable moment.

The music stopped and I instantly remembered about the song I had written especially for Harry. To sing it to him at our wedding, "I'm gonna change into a more comfortable dress," I said.

"Take your time," Harry said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said. I gave him a quick kiss and went into a changing room which had the dress and the shoes inside.

I changed into a beautiful, one shouldered white dress which I was pretty sure Harry loved as he had chosen it himself.

I left the changing room after one last glance in the mirror and walked directly to the dj, "I would like you to play this," I said handing him the cd with the backing track to my song.

"Anything for the bride," the dj said. I grabbed a microphone, "Mr Harry Styles, I wrote a song which I want to dedicate especially for you."

I turned to the dj, "hit it," I said. The soft music started playing. I closed my eyes and then opened them again and looked straight at Harry,

"Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darling, don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darling, don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darling, don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more."<p>

**Hope you guys liked it please review it would make so happy to see what you guys thing about my story I do not own anything from the song. It's Christina Perri's song A thousand years. Next chapter would be the last one! :) xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

*3 years later*

You must be asking where's everyone nowadays? Are all the couples still together? Well…

Elien and Liam have been dating for the past three years they have gotten really close and they just can't stay without each other for just one minute. Elien has been asking me and asking me if I could gossip a bit to see if Liam is going to propose to her any time soon. He's taking her to a restaurant next Saturday and after eating he's going to propose to her there in front of everyone.

Malaikha and Zayn are now married they are currently on their honey moon at the carabean islands. Malaikha called yesterday and it seems that they're having fun…real fun ;). Well I hope all the best of them because they are both really nice people.

Niall and Gaby have been planning their wedding for the past three months. They are going to do a masked themed wedding, where everyone comes wearing masks. We planned to go buy masks and Gaby's wedding dress as soon as Malaikha is back from the honeymoon.

Georgia and Louis are still together. Louis hasn't come around to ask her to marry him. He has been longing to ask her for a long time but he gets nervous every time. Yesterday he came and told me, "Lore, please ask her to marry me, please."

I thought this was stupid, "man up," I said to him, "go ask her, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I…I…I don't know, she's always so pretty and beautiful and it seems a dream to me that she wants me from all people…me," he said.

"Why not? You're really good looking too! Give some credit to yourself," I said, "I know one thing, that she loves you…a lot!"

"I'll ask her tomorrow," he said, "I swear."

And as for me and Harry…well as you know we are married and we have the cutest and smartest son everyone could ever have. Matt was now three he had the same curly hair and green eyes as his father. Harry and I are more in love than ever, married life is beautiful we get to stay together most of the day. Harry is an amazing dad, he plays with Matt and puts him to sleep at night by singing to him or reading stories to him.

"Well, you're a really good mum yourself…" I heard Harry's voice from behind me.

"Heey…no peaking," I said, "and thanks."

"Okay, okay," he said, "I shall not peak at your work."

I smiled, "What are you writing there anyway?" he asked me with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah well, that's a secret…"

**Hey guys this was the last chapter :) sorry for the long wait but I barely had time to write lately :/ I hope you enjoyed the story :) and a BIG thank you for reading :D**


End file.
